Me Recordarás
by Isa Brandon
Summary: ¿El verdadero amor puede terminar? ¿Puede apagarse lentamente hasta extinguirse? Aquellas eran las preguntas que me hacía constantemente.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

_Este fanfic participa en el reto: "Historias entre notas musicales" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

_El One- Shoot está basado en la canción "Me Recordarás" de la Oreja de Vangoh_

* * *

><p><em>Seattle, Jueves 28 de Septiembre del 2014<em>

Algo desorientada levanté mi cabeza de la almohada, por poco suelto un grito de alarma al ver la hora que marcaba el despertador y caer en cuenta que inevitablemente llegaría tarde al trabajo.

_7:30_

Demonios, debía estar allí a las ocho de la mañana y con el tráfico presente de los días lunes seguramente no llegaría a tiempo, así que de un salto me levanté y presurosa me vestí, decidí usar mi traje formal de pantalón gris con mi blusa blanca, apliqué un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro a la vez que recogía mi cabello en un rápido moño, comprobé ante el espejo que lucía presentable, así que tomé mi bolso y con paso rápido salí de mi departamento.

Estaba convencida de que si usaba mi auto llegaría incluso más tarde de lo que alcanzaría a llegar si decidía ir caminando, porque como dije anteriormente el tráfico en día lunes era terrible, por lo que con paso breve empezé a ir por las conocidas calles de Seattle. Por suerte aún faltaban algunos minutos por lo que aún podía ir tranquila. Me sorprendí levemente al percatarme de que era un día en el que la lluvia hacía acto de presencia mientras lo rayos del sol también lo hacían.

Sin embargo, al momento de esperar que una luz roja cambiara y diera la señal de cruzar, giré distraidamente mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho para en ese preciso instante _verlo de nuevo._

Aquella espalda ancha y bien formada, además de esa cabellera cobriza siempre serían inconfundibles para mí, aquel hombre que caminaba entre toda esa multitud era... _Edward Cullen_.

En aquel momento todo a mi alrededor dejó de importarme, me quedé aturdida, el saber que llegaría tarde a mi empleo pasó a encontrarse en segundo plano, lo único que en ese instante podía hacer, era mirar como Edward Cullen se perdía en aquellas personas.

A pesar de que traté de evitarlo, los recuerdos empezaron a invadirme, los mismos que había guardado bajo llave en un rincón de mi mente.

.

.

_¿Cómo había permitido que Alice me convenciera de esto? Aquella era la pregunta que me venía haciendome desde que salí de mi departamento con este lindo vestido rosa pálido._

_Según mi buena amiga Alice, una cita doble era la mejor forma de tener una primera cita con alguien, ella estaba entusiasta y al mismo tiempo nerviosa por su salida con Jasper, un tipo nuevo de su trabajo, por lo que decidió que para hacerlo más llevadero sería adecuado tener una cita doble. Alice se había ofrecido a llevarme mientras que Jasper invitaba también a un amigo suyo._

_Quería estar molesta con Alice por haberme involucrado en algo así, pero era imposible teniendo en cuenta los muchas veces que ella me ha ayudado, lo menos que podía hacer era compensarla de la mejor manera que pueda._

_Así que poniendo mi mejor sonrisa entré a aquel lujoso restaurante, mi amiga se encontraba en una mesa un poco alejada de las demás mirando por una ventana el ocaso de este día, se encontraba radiante, con aquel vestido verde jade que le quedaba perfecto._

_-Alice- saludé una vez que me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella._

_Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a abrazarme._

_-Tenía miedo de que no vinieras- dijo en voz baja cerca de mi oído._

_Solté una risita._

_-¿Alguna ve he fallado a mis promesas? - pregunté mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Alice._

_Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza._

_-Estoy tan emocionada- dijo al cabo de un momento._

_-Lo noto con sólo mirar tu rostro y tu sonrisa de enamorada, en serio Ali... – no pude terminar de hablar porque mi amiga solté un pequeño grito al fijar su mirada en la puerta del restaurante._

_Confundida llevé mi mirada hacia el mismo lugar que ella, fue entonces cuando vi a dos de los hombres más guapos que había conocido hasta ahora, uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio rubio mientras que el otro era tenía el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo, puse mi atención en el segundo. Era alto, de piel pálida y de unas facciones en su rostro que no te permitían alejar su mirada de él, porque era tan... ¿atractivo? Sonreí tímidamente mientras lo observaba, ya que respondí a mi propia pregunta, sí, él era muy atractivo._

_Cuando seguían acercándose, unos nervios que no había tenido hasta ese momento se apoderaron de todo mi cuerpo, seguramente fue porque hasta aquel instante no me había percatado de la dimensión de esta cita doble._

_Una vez que aquellos dos hombres estuvieron en nuestra mesa, Alice y yo nos levantamos rápidamente para saludarlos._

_-Alice- dijo el muchacho rubio mientras se inclinaba hacia el menudo cuerpo de mi amiga para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla._

_Suspiré alivida, me habría sentido terrible de saber que Jasper era el otro muchacho._

_-Jasper, hola- respondió Alice embobada sólo con mirarlo, quise reirme de ella - te presento a mi amiga Isabella, mi mejor amiga- terminó de decir._

_Aunque la verdad era que había dejado de prestarle la atención adecuada a ella y Jasper, para prestar mi atenció en el otro muchacho que lo acompañaba a él._

_-Te presento a Edward, mi mejor amigo- respondió Jasper con voz divertida._

_Después de que saludé a Jasper y Edward a Alice, me acerqué con paso lento al chico de cabellos cobrizos sonriendo tímidamente._

_-Hola, mucho gusto – dije mientras me ponía de puntas para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla._

_Edward me sorprendió gratamente al pone una de sus manos en mi cintura para poder sostenerme._

_-El gusto es mío, Isabella- susurró con voz ronca._

_Me sentía de una forma tan placentera sólo con escucharlo hablar, que por primera vez no le corregí diciéndole que prefería que me llamaran Bella._

_Siendo ahora yo la que portaba una sonrisa boba en el rostro, los cuatro tomamos asiento._

_Aquella cena fue el principio de todo._

_._

_._

_Después de aquella primera cita, Edward y yo volvimos a vernos varias veces, no podía evitarlo, aquella atracción que sentía por él cada día era más fuerte y aunque trataba de impedirlo simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero me hacía verdaderamente feliz saber que él se encontraba igual con respecto a mí._

_Al cabo de dos semanas de estar viéndonos, Edward me pidió ser su novia y sin dudarlo un segundo lo acepté, él me complementaba de una manera que no había creido posible hasta ese momento._

_._

_._

_Uno de los recuerdo más preciados que tengo de Edward, es aquella Navidad en la que me invitó a pasarla con él y su familia. Su lugar de nacimiento era Forks, así que viajamos allí durante las dos semanas de vacaciones que teníamos, el próximo año viajaríamos donde mis padres._

_Edward y yo estábamos sentados frente a la pequeña chimenea de su casa tratando de darnos un poco de calor a nuestros entumesidos cuerpos, para tratar de abrigarme mejor me acurruqué en el cuerpo de mi novio y lo abracé fuertemente por la cintura, él me envolvió en sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en mi frente._

_Su presión en mi cuerpo se hizo más fuerte y yo lo miré confundida._

_-¿Edward?_

_-Te amo Bella._

_Sonreí emocionada y algo confundida levamente mi mirada hacia él para confirmar en auqellos ojos la verdad de sus palabras._

_Suavemente me acerqué a sus labios, en donde deposité un largo y demostrativo beso, en el cual demostraba que mis sentimientos hacia él eran iguales._

_-También te amo- susurré una vez que nos separamos._

_Edward sonrió encantado y me atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos._

_._

_._

_Al regresar de aquella navidad en familia, Edward y yo estábamos cansados por aquel viaje que simplemente decidimos pasar el día encerrados en su departamento, específicamente en su habitación, dormitando un poco en los brazos del otro._

_Los días pasaban y las cosas entre Edward y yo no podían marchar de mejor manera, habíamos creado algo así como una rutina. Todos los días, después del trabajo, nos reuníamos en su departamento o en ocasiones en el mío y pasamos juntos lo que quedaba del día; lo fines de semana solíamos salir de casa para ir a algún parque, restaurante, centro comercial o simplemente quedarnos juntos en casa mientras nos hacíamos arrumacos el uno al otro._

_Mientras que en nuestras vacaciones, preferíamos salir de los límites del Estado de Washington._

_En una ocasión, por simple diversión, decidimos viajar al primer lugar que nuestro dedo apuntara en el mapa. _

_Así que viajamos a Amsterdam._

_Ese había sido uno de los mejores viajes que había compartido con Edward, aquella ciudad era un lugar de ensueño, casi irreal._

_En aquel sitio, con Edward y yo juntos, el tiempo parecía detenerse._

_Bajo el resplendor de aquella luna como testigo, había llegado a creer que estábamos echos el uno para el otro, pero me equivoqué. _

_._

_._

_Era un frío día de nomviembre, mi Edward y yo habíamos querido salir para realizar algunas compras en el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo una fuerte lluvia interrumpió nuestro planes, por lo que optamos por pasar todo el día recostados en el cómodo sofá de la sala de su departamento para mirar una de las tantas películas románticas que Edward odiaba pero que a mi me encantaban._

_-¿Edward?- pregunté de repente mientras pasaba suavemente mis dedos por su abdomen._

_-¿Si?- respondió a su vez con una pregunta mientras pasaba distraidamente sus dedos entre mis despeinados cabellos._

_-¿Siempre estaremos juntos? ¿Nunca dejarás de amarme?-pregunté temerosa._

_Edward me miró confundido, aún así respondió._

_-Bella, siempre estaremos juntos cariño, por supuesto que nunca dejaré de amarte como lo hago, el siquiera pensarlo es imperdonable- respondió muy seguro de sus palabras._

_Sin embargo, sus palabras por algún motivo no lograban tranquilizarme._

_-Si algún día nos separamos, promete que siempre me recordarás- pedí suplicante._

_-Bella- intentó Edward con voz desesperada y algo irritada al escuchar mis palabras._

_-Prométemelo- exigí._

_Él soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de responder._

_-Te lo prometo._

_Ahora sí, sonreí complacida antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y plantarle un fuerte y sonoro beso en los labios._

_-Gracias- murmuré cerca de sus labios._

_Edward sólo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco antes de volver a acercar su boca a la mía._

_._

_._

Después de que mi relación con Edward terminara siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿habría cumpido él su promesa? ¿pensaría aunque sea una vez en mí? Tenía tantas preguntas que inundaban mi mente desde la última vez que lo vi.

.

.

_Era un jueves veintiocho de septiembre cuando todo terminó._

_Las cosas entre Edward y yo no eran las mismas desde hace algún tiempo atrás, no sabía la razón exacta por lo cual todo cambió. Un día éramos la feliz pareja que se amaba con locura y que mantenía una relación estable, mientras que de pronto éramos una pareja que discutía por todo, incluso por los detalles más pequeños, estaba empezando a dudar de mi amor por Edward y aquello me daba miedo._

_En ocasiones, pensaba que todo el amor que sentía por Edward se iba extinguiendo lentamente, no eran simplemente nuestras discusiones las que me orientaban a pensarlo porque también estaba presente el hecho de que llegaba a molestarme la personalidad de él; las mismas cualidades que una vez me gustaron de Edward ahora simplemente me daban igual._

_Hoy, Edward me había citado en la tarde en el mismo restaurante donde nos conocimos para charlar sobre nosotros. _

_Estaba muy asustada por lo que podría pasar entre nosotros._

_Sabía que pronto llegaría así que decidí tomar asiento en una mesa, mientras miraba distraídamente la pantalla de mi celular sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mí, por lo que de inmediato levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un Edward que me miraba desde arriba con la mirada seria y sin rastro de aquella sonrisa peculiar que solía brindarme sólo a mí._

_-Hola- saludé mientras observaba detenidamente cómo se sentaba en frente mío._

_-¿Pediste algo de comer?- preguntó._

_-No, te estaba esperando- expliqué._

_Asintió levemente con la cabeza y en poco tiempo un mesero se nos acercó para tomar nuestra orden, los dos pedimos un café._

_Se formó un incómodo silencio mientras esperábamos que llegaran con nuestra orden._

_Yo no podía dejar de mover mis manos nerviosamente en mi regazo, las dudas y temores invadían mi mente. Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo nuestras tazas de café llegaron._

_Le di un pequeño sorbo a mi taza antes de mirar el semblante serio de Edward._

_-¿ Y bien? ¿ Qué querías decirme?- pregunté tratando de sonar tranquila pero ciertamente lo que menos estaba era tranquila, por dentro me moría de los nervios por escuchar su respuesta._

_Él bajó su mirada apesadumbrado._

_-Quiero dejarlo- respondió simplemente._

_Al principio no lo entendí bien, pero cuando las palabras cobraron significado llevé una mano hacia mi boca, Edward quería terminar conmigo._

_Él me observaba entre triste y culpable._

_-De acuerdo- respondí en voz baja._

_-Lo siento Bella, pero tú eres consciente de que las cosas no son las mismas desde hace algún tiempo, ya no siento el mismo amor que una vez sentí por ti, no quiero...- quería explicar._

_-No, tranquilo, yo entiendo- lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando._

_No me agradaba la idea de escucharlo decir que ya no me amaba como antes, aquello dolía demasiado._

_Para evitar que pudiera decir algo más, tomé mi bolso del asiento ya que en eser momento lo que más quería era salir de aquel lugar, le brindé mi mejor sonrisa a Edward antes de despedirme._

_-Adiós Edward, espero que seas muy feliz- dije mirándolo por una última vez antes de salir de allí._

_Deseaba más que nada llegar a mi departamento, recostarme en mi cama, abrazar fuertemente la almohada que Edward usaba cuando se quedaba a dormir aquí y llorar todo lo necesario para liberar este dolor que me oprimía el corazón._

_¿El verdadero amor puede terminar? ¿Puede apagarse lentamente hasta extinguirse? Aquellas eran las preguntas que me hacía constantemente mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Seattle._

.

.

Ese día fue el último que vi a Edward, en ocasiones mi mente me hacía malas pasadas como en esta ocasión y me hacía recordar momentos que preferiría olvidar. A pesar de que las cosas entre él y yo no terminaron como yo esperaba, él siempre guardaría un lugar importante en mi corazón.

Cuando me fijé, Edward había desaparecido por completo entre toda esa multitud.

Sonreí radiante antes de retomar el camino hacia mi trabajo, aquella frase que siempre se escuchaba era de lo más cierta, es preferible haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado.

Porque nunca me arrepentiría de haber amado a Edward Cullen como lo hice.


End file.
